Typical magnetic memory devices utilize strong magnetic fields produced by imbedded conductors to manipulate magnetic domains in the memory element material. Frequently the material used to form magnetic memory devices, such as magnetic random access memory (MRAM), responds in a bulk fashion to these strong magnetic fields. The use of magnetic field coupling and bulk ferromagnetic memory material limits the practical application of MRAM. On the other hand, molecular memory materials, including those molecules in which multiple magnetic memory states can be selectively addressed using spin-state transitions, present an attractive alternative to MRAM devices. However, while molecular memory nuclear spin states may be addressed using nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), such an approach requires large magnetic fields and radio frequency (RF) excitation techniques.